


Truth or Truth

by Midaresneku



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Truth or Dare, more like my attempt at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 19:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21983953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midaresneku/pseuds/Midaresneku
Summary: Lathna initiates a game of truth or dare that soon gets awkward.
Relationships: Curran/Heinwald (Dragalia Lost)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Truth or Truth

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare this time."

"Okay, I dare you to open that door and yell 'BEAUTY IS IN THE EYE OF THE BUTTHOLDER' at the top of your lungs."

Curran stared. 

"Oh, just do it," Lathna shot back, with a sly smirk unbefitting of the shy, soft-spoken little girl that had moved into the Halidom mere months ago. And in spite of all this, the man still found it impossible to ignore her requests - even if it was to do something like  _ this _ . 

"…All right," he groaned after a while, rising from his previous cross-legged position on the floor. Steeling himself, he made for the door and took a few deep breaths before turning the knob and pulling. 

"BEAUTY IS IN THE EYE OF THE BUTT - oh."

He stopped. Not because he couldn't carry on, but because on the other side of the door stood none other than Heinwald, his eyebrows raised in an expression of mild confusion. 

"Um," he began sheepishly, trying to pretend that he couldn't see Lathna absolutely dying with laughter behind him. "Hey Hein. We were just… playing this game that Lathna suggested." 

His partner had a stack of books tucked under one arm and a fountain pen in the other - he'd obviously been in the middle of returning to his study before Curran's untimely interruption - so he expected him to say something along the lines of "I can see that" or the like and pass them by. So it was a surprise to all of them - even Lathna, who stopped her giggling fit at once - when Heinwald stepped in, set his books on the nearby desk and asked, "Is that so? Would you care to explain, exactly, what kind of game this is?" 

"Sure," Curran shrugged. "The more the merrier with Truth or Dare, after all." 

"I take it that that is the name of the game?"

"Yeah! You got it faster than he did," Lathna piped up, earning a brief glare from Curran. "I've only learned about it a few days ago, but the rules are pretty simple, actually. When it's your turn, you get asked truth or dare, and if you pick truth, you  _ have  _ to answer honestly to the question they ask you - no lying. We had so much fun playing this with Hildegarde, she didn't hesitate to tell us  _ every  _ embarrassing thing about herself," she finished with a giggle. 

"Yes, I figured it would be something like that." 

"And for Dare," Curran added, imitating Lathna's smirk from earlier, "you have to do whatever you're asked to do, no matter how outrageous it is. Sound good?" 

"This does sound quite interesting." Heinwald gave a small nod of approval. "Very well - I shall join the both of you." 

Lathna positively squealed in excitement. "Okay, okay! Let's get started right now -  _ truth or dare? _ "

"Truth," Heinwald replied almost instantly.

"I knew you'd say that," she remarked. "Hmm, let's see… Oh! What's your favorite drink?"

"Psh, that's a boring quest - "

"Black tea," came Heinwald's answer, as quickly as his previous one. "I find that it helps me stay awake during particularly interesting cases." 

"Can I ask him next?" Curran asked, slightly annoyed at having been cut off earlier. When Lathna bobbed her head in agreement, he immediately turned to the other man, as if he'd waited ages for this opportunity. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." 

Curran's expression fell slightly, as if he'd wanted him to pick the other choice instead, but he soon composed himself. "Fine. Let's see… What would you say was the most embarrassing thing you've done up till now?" 

"Oh, this is gonna be good," Lathna mused. "You used my question, didn't you? When I asked you that earlier, you actually admitted to w - "

"Of course  _ not  _ \- I mean - I - just don't bring it up again, okay?" Curran spluttered, blood rushing to the tips of his ears. Giggling once more, the girl gave him a playful shove, and they continued to bicker for a while before Heinwald gave a soft  _ ahem _ \- to which they both clammed up completely, because, as Lathna put it,  _ this was going to be good. _

"For me, I would consider the incident that happened at my study two weeks ago to be quite embarrassing. It was past midnight, and young Alex just happened to pass by the open door to find me in… quite an unflattering position."

"Wait, Heinwald, you can't possibly mean that time Alex caught us in the middle of - " 

Heinwald held up a hand, as if signaling for him to pause, before continuing. "Like I was saying, she happened to pass by the study to find  _ me, _ asleep atop the pile of books and whatnot scattered about my desk. I had not even bothered to remove my glasses.  _ That,  _ I think, was quite an embarrassing experience."

"Okay… Curran's caught me conked out multiple times too, though, so I wouldn't really describe stuff like that as embarrassing," Lathna commented. "I'm actually more interested in what he said earlier. You think he can't possibly mean the time Alex caught you two in the middle of  _ what? _ "

"Um… talking about our favorite dog breeds," Curran lied hastily, the redness on the tips of his ears threatening to spread towards his cheeks as well. Then, hurriedly, as if he wanted to change the subject before Lathna got too curious, he asked again - 

"One more time, Heinwald. Truth or d - "

"Truth." 

"Why won't you pick Dare?" 

Heinwald raised an eyebrow. "You do know I value nothing more than the seeking of truth, Curran, and the fact that I am playing but a simple game does not change that."

Half of Curran wanted to groan in frustration, but the other half - the half that had expected him to say this sort of thing - made him answer with an amused chuckle instead. "Whatever. Oh well, since I already had my turn, I think it's fair that Lathna gets to ask."

Lathna, he'd found out, seemed to always have the perfect questions when it came to this - perhaps she would succeed in drawing something interesting out of Heinwald. He nudged her in the arm lightly, and she immediately took the hint, her eyes positively sparkling as she did so. 

"Okay, here we go! This question is a  _ classic _ ," she began - and this time there was a hint of mischief in her grin. "Be honest.  _ Who do you like?" _

Heinwald blinked. 

"Lathna, he's not a twelve-year-old girl!" Curran grumbled, burying his face in one palm. 

"Doesn't mean I can't ask him," she pouted - and Curran absolutely  _ hated  _ how much power that face of hers had over him. Defeated, he slumped into a nearby chair, unsure whether he wanted to know how this would turn out or not. 

"Come on, I reeeeeaaaaally wanna know. And I promise I won't tell anyone," Lathna continued to plead. "Who do you like? Is there anyone you like?" 

It was a while before Heinwald hesitantly gave his answer. 

"Pass." 

"Ooh, is that the name of -  _ hey,  _ wait! You can't just pass a question! You have to answer honestly no matter how weird it is!" 

"I fear you did not mention that passing was not allowed earlier." 

"Well, it's not allowed starting from now!" 

"Ah, but I already said pass." 

"Just tell me who you like, dang it!" 

"And if I choose not to?" 

"Then that means you  _ do  _ like someone," Lathna argued. And, for some reason, her simple rebut seemed to do the trick. Heinwald, who had been confident up until now, suddenly seemed at a loss for words, his gaze now directed to the wooden floor. 

" _ See?  _ You do like someone," Lathna taunted gleefully. " _ And _ you're blushing."

"I am not." 

Curran peeked out from behind the hand pressed to his face. Now  _ this  _ was an oppurtinunity he couldn't miss. 

"Oh ho, what is this? The seeker of truth is denying truth itself!" 

"I am  _ not  _ blushing," Heinwald repeated, his pale complexion flushed pink. 

"You know what," began Lathna suddenly, a knowing grin upon her face, "I bet the person you like actually happens to be - "

Heinwald stood up so abruptly that the stool he was sitting on fell backwards with a thud. 

"I," he said shakily, sweeping up the books on the desk in one arm, "am leaving." 

With that he hurried away, his movements uncharacteristically hasty. Moments later what sounded like heavy objects (no doubt what he had been carrying earlier) falling onto the floor could be heard, followed by a soft sigh and more quick, receding footsteps. 

It was a while before either of them spoke again, but as usual, Lathna was the first to pipe up. 

"He ran off just like that, huh? Aw man, I  _ really  _ wanted to know who he liked." She turned to Curran. "Happen to know who they are, by any chance?"

"No idea who he is," he replied, trying to sound as nonchalant as possible. Then, realizing his mistake, he hastily added, "I meant  _ they _ . Not he."

Thankfully, Lathna didn't seem to notice - though when he met her gaze again there was a look in her eyes he couldn't quite place. "That's okay. Wanna continue playing Truth or Dare?" 

"Sure." Curran was ever so grateful to finally move away from this subject. "I'll go with Dare this time."  _ Because, from what's just happened, Dare seems so much safer,  _ he added in his mind. 

"Okay, but promise me you'll do whatever I tell you to."

"I promise," Curran smiled. 

"Pinky promise?"

"I  _ promise _ ," he repeated, taking her little finger in his. 

"Thank you," Lathna said sweetly - and without warning, the knowing grin from earlier crept back onto her face. 

"I dare you to tell me what Alex  _ really  _ caught you doing in the study with Heinwald." 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hi i'm so sorry if lathna seems ooc in this (esp compared to how she was in stirring shadows), but i headcanon her to have opened up and got more confident after moving into the halidom with the others :3 so that's why she's how she is in this fic!
> 
> hein liking black tea is also a headcanon i've had for a while now :D


End file.
